


No one seems to hear your hidden cries

by WolfKomoki



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Sexism, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Linda Park’s life was perfect. She was enrolled in the best private school in the country, she made good grades, she was the top of her class, and it stayed that way, until she started dating her boyfriend. The relationship was great at first, until about a month into the relationship. That was when her boyfriend changed. Having gotten out of an abusive relationship, can Linda ever get herself to trust herself with Oliver Queen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow and the Flash are owned by The CW. Also this is the result of a request from Feral G3 on fanfiction.net. I must admit that Linda Park/Oliver Queen isn't a pairing I would have ever thought of, but this person's request intrigued me, so I had to write it. Also, I never thought I'd be writing a high school AU but hey here we are.

            Linda Park’s life was perfect. She was enrolled in the best private school in the country, she made good grades, she was the top of her class, and it stayed that way, until she started dating her boyfriend. The relationship was great at first, until about a month into the relationship. That was when her boyfriend changed. Linda was currently in the kitchen, making a meal to make it up to her boyfriend after she dropped his favorite collectable item yesterday. When the item hit the floor, it broke into pieces, and Damien was pissed.

            _“Oh my God, what the fuck is wrong with you? That figure was rare and you broke it with your butter fingers!” He shouts._

_“Damien I’m so sorry, I’ll pay you to buy another one!” Linda exclaims._

_“No, you won’t, you stupid bitch, that was a con exclusive, you can’t get it anywhere else!” Damien shouts, and that’s when he stormed out of the house._ Linda didn’t understand what the big deal was about a stupid plastic figurine, but maybe, just maybe, if she made him a nice meal she could avoid the verbal abuse tonight. It’s fucked up, but a part of her wishes that people could see the abuse that she’s getting. Maybe then her parents would believe her.

            _“Linda Park! You should be ashamed of yourself. Making up lies about your boyfriend like that. There are no marks on you, so he’s not abusing you.” Her mom had said._ Linda wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Abuse is more than just being hit. Verbal abuse exists too. Good luck convincing her parents of that. Linda wanted to cry right now, but she refused to let herself look weak in front of her boyfriend. After forty minutes the meal was done, and that’s when she puts two plates of food on the table. Linda was only seventeen, and she’d been kicked out of her parent’s house.

            _“You’re old enough to get a boyfriend, then you’re old enough to get a job and find your own place to live.” Her parents had said that day._ It was after that day that Linda signed up to become an emancipated teenager. Her request was approved after a week, which meant that she was now forced to get a job and find a home. When Linda couldn’t find a job, or a place to live, her boyfriend offered for her to move in, and against her better judgement, she accepted that offer. It was about forty minutes later before Linda’s boyfriend gets home, and that’s when he smiles.

            “You made dinner for us? Good girl, you should learn your place.” Damien smirks. Linda shivers when he cups her face, and pulls her in for a kiss. Linda sighs and kisses him back, knowing that if she doesn’t do everything that he asks, that he’ll throw her out in the cold. When he pulled away from the kiss, Linda goes to grab the drinks, pouring them both drinks as she sits down to eat with him.

            “I have to go to school tomorrow. Are you gonna drive me?” Linda asks.

            “Calm down girl. You know I can afford to drive you to that fancy school. I’m paying for your fucking tuition, the least you can do is get a fucking job and pull your weight around here.” Damien snaps. Linda sighs.

            “I’ve been looking, but no one’s been hiring.” She sighs.

            “Then apply to McDonalds. They’ll hire anybody. Shit!” Damien shouts. Linda jumps when he starts yelling. Sighing, Damien and Linda finished the rest of their meal in silence. Linda goes to sleep after that, too exhausted to deal with anymore abuse tonight. When her alarm rings at six the next morning, she slowly gets dressed as she goes into the kitchen to make breakfast.

            _“Why the hell do I have to cook all the time? You’re perfectly capable of making food for yourself!” Linda had screamed to Damien one day. Damien gets closer to Linda, and that’s when he grabs Linda’s arm._

_“I’m a man. Men don’t cook, that’s the woman’s job. Know your place.” Damien says as he shoves Linda._ Linda shakes the memory away as she makes breakfast. Soon she was done, and that’s when she puts the plates on the table as Damien joins her.

            “I love you, Damien.” Linda says as he sits closer to her. After pulling her in for a kiss, the two eat their food in silence. Now that they were done, Damien puts her in his expensive car, and drives her to the private school in Starling City that her parents had enrolled her in. Soon enough, he parks the car, and that’s when he steps outside with Linda.

            “Have a nice day at school, I love you.” Damien says as he tries to pull her in for a kiss. Linda pushes him away.

            “Damien, this is a public place, I’m not going to kiss you.” She protests, and that’s when Damien’s blood boils.

            “What? I’m not good enough for you all of a sudden? You fucking slut. I bet you’re fucking some other dude, huh?” Damien snaps, and that’s when Oliver storms over there.

            “Hey asshole! She doesn’t want to kiss you, so how about you fuck off?” Oliver snaps.

            “How about you mind your fucking _business_ asswipe?” Damien snaps.

            “You _made it_ my business when you started talking to your girlfriend like that. You’re a dick, and your girlfriend deserves way better than your sorry ass!” Oliver snaps. Oliver’s eyes widened when Damien punches him in the face. Damn this guy really knows how to pack a punch. It didn’t really matter though, Oliver knows how to fight, and beating the shit out of Damien was easy. Linda’s eyes widened when Oliver starts punching Damien over, and over, and over again.

            “Stop, stop! You’re gonna kill him! Oh my God!” Linda shouts, tears pouring from her eyes. Oliver eventually stops and that’s when Damien slowly picks him up from the floor.

            “You… two… deserve… each… other… slut.” He gasps, and that’s when he drags himself to his car as he drives to a hospital.

 


	2. Chapter 2

         Linda starts panicking when she receives a breakup text from Damien. Oh God, he told her to get out, what the hell was she supposed to do? She has nowhere to go! Oliver frowns when he sees her shaking.

         "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He asks with concern.

         "Damien broke up with me! Oliver, what am I supposed to _do_? I have nowhere to go!" Linda sobs. Oliver puts a hand on her shoulder, and that's when Linda jumps. Oliver frowns.

         "Sorry, I'm sorry." He apologizes. His mom was looking for a roommate, and Linda could be that roommate, if only he could convince his parents to let him do so.

         "I know a few shelters that you could go to. I can take you there." Oliver offers. Linda looks at him in confusion. Why was he helping her? She was ugly, useless, stupid, a burden. She didn't deserve his help.

         "Why are you helping me? I'm nothing but an ugly, useless, stupid _burden_ that doesn't deserve help." Linda asks.

         "Hey, you aren't any of those things. You Linda Park, are beautiful, and you are _not_ a burden. You are not stupid, and you are _not_ useless." Oliver protests. If he ever gets his hands on her ex again, next time, he won't stop until he understands just how much he broke her.

         "I promise you, I _will_ get you help, no matter what." Oliver declares.

         "What if I promise to live with you? I'll cook, I'll clean, and I'll pull my weight around, so I can have a roof above my head." Linda offers.

         "Linda, your job is to be my parents' guest. You're not a slave." Oliver sighs. Linda frowns. How was she supposed to live with Oliver and his family as a guest? She isn't part of their family, she should pull her weight around there.

         "Now come on, I'll drive you to the shelter." He says as he helps her onto his motorcycle. After putting her in safety gear, Oliver drives her there, helping her pay the fee for the month. Linda still didn't understand why Oliver was helping her, but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. Oliver had put his phone number on her phone, hoping to have an answer for her within the month. He drives home that night, and that's when he calls his parents in for a meeting.

         "Oliver, honey? Your fists are bleeding. What happened?" Moira asks with concern.

         "One of my classmates, Linda Park? She's homeless." Oliver starts to say.

         "Then Oliver, you need to tell the girl's parents." Robert says.

         "I can't. She's emancipated." Oliver sighs. Rumors of the emancipated teenage girl were popular in this school. Everyone knew of Linda Park's emancipation, but none knew the story behind it.

         "Look dad, mom, Linda is in a bad place right now, and look at it this way: we've always wanted a roommate." He says, trying to convince them. Moira sighs. She can tell that her son is not going to take no for an answer.

         "Okay, she can stay here." She says. Oliver cheers and sends Linda a text. _She said yes!_

         When Linda walked into the Queen's mansion the next day, she immediately felt out of place here. Here she was a poor, homeless teenager surrounded by rich people. Honestly, she felt sick. Don't get her wrong, she's grateful, but she doesn't feel like she belongs.

         "Hey Linda, don't worry about fitting in around here, my son likes you, and that's enough for me." Moira smiles.

         "Thank you so much Mrs. Queen, you don't know how much this means to me. If there's any way that I could repay you, please ask." Linda sobs. Moira frowns.

         "Hey, none of that. You're someone that Oliver cares about. Also, if you're going to be living here, it's Moira." Moira says. Linda still can't believe that they agreed to let her live here, but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

         "Now, let's show you to your room." Moira grins, and that's when she takes her to the guest room. Linda's eyes widened when she saw how expensive everything in this room was. This was like living in a five-star hotel.

         "What? Do you not like it? I can change it if you like." Moira asks.

         "No-no. I love it. Thank you, Moira." Linda smiles.

         "What do you want for dinner?" Moira asks. Linda's eyes widened.

         "You mean I get to _choose_?" She asks incredulously. Damien would never have allowed her to make any choices of her own like that, even something as simple as food.

         "Well of course, dear! You're living here too!" Moira chuckles.

         "Then I'd love some Spaghetti!" Linda grins. She loves these people already. Once dinner was eaten, Linda goes to her new room, and collapses on the most expensive bed that she'll ever sleep in. _When Linda wakes up, she finds herself back in Damien's house. Damien had a gun aimed at her, and she was so scared._

_"Damien, baby? Please don't kill me." She pleads. Damien's eyes glowed red._

_"Don't talk to me. You are nothing, but a useless, stupid, ugly, slut, and you deserve to die." Damien snaps, and that's when he pulls the trigger._

         Linda's eyes flash open, her body shooting up as she grips the covers, gasping for air. Fuck, that had been so real. Tears poured from her eyes as Damien's words play in her head.

_"Look at yourself, you're pathetic. You're crying over some words? You're a cry baby."_ He had told her one night. Linda feels disgusted with herself. Why did she ever love this monster? She didn't even hear the sound of a door opening before Moira walked in the room.

"Linda? Honey? Why are you crying?" Moira asks as she sits next to her.

         "I…. I had a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you up." Linda apologizes. Moira frowns.

         "Honey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. You can't help it. You want to tell me what that was about?" Moira asks. Linda shakes her head.

 

 

 

 


End file.
